The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia plant, botanically known as Lobelia erinus, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘DANANAB2’.
Lobelia, of the Campanulaceae family, consists of over 200 species, of both annuals and perennials, which can be grown in both the Northern and Southern hemispheres.
The new Lobelia cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program is to develop a new perennial Lobelia variety with a trailing growth habit.
The new Lobelia cultivar originated from open pollination in a controlled breeding program by the inventor in 2004, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. Open pollination of the unpatented seed parent, Lobelia cultivar ‘CV-241’, by an unknown Lobelia cultivar, was conducted in a controlled breeding program in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The new Lobelia cultivar ‘DANANAB2’ was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lobelia cultivar by vegetative cutting was first performed in May of 2005 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.